And So Shall We Be
by bushlaboo
Summary: WSB Agents Frisco Jones, Carly Benson and Elizabeth Webber have to stop the assassination of Nikolas Cassadine and thwart the man who took their partner Lucky Spencer's life.


And So Shall We Be

It sounded trite, an old over-used cliché that had seen better days.  Nonetheless it was true.  "All hope is lost, isn't?" Elizabeth asked thinking of her other partner.  Her long dark tresses blew about her face pale in the moonlight.  The field before them burned, the flames ate what little that survived the harsh winter climate and the wreckage of their helicopter.  Elizabeth heard Carly sigh.

"We don't have time to go and get him," Carly agreed.  Her face was streaked with soot and dirt, though her arm had been broken in the crash the pain she felt was not evident on her face.  "Frisco is on his own."  Her voice caught and she was grateful that Elizabeth didn't react to it.  She couldn't think about her lover out there on his own facing certain death at moment.  They had to concentrate on the mission.

"If we could get to a phone …" Elizabeth trailed off.  Carly had turned and started to walk away, her long dark blonde ponytail trailed behind her.

"There isn't time.  We have an assassination to stop Elizabeth."  Carly paused and waited for the other agent to catch up with her.  "You'll have to go in now that I'm injured," she stated once she and Elizabeth were walking in step.

"I can handle it," Elizabeth assured her determination flashing in her eyes.

~*~

A Month Ago 

"Sean I thought we were do for a vacation," Frisco Jones complained entering the head of the WSB North America's office with his team.  His blonde hair was just a bit to long and curled at the collar of his shirt, his demeanor appeared to be laid back and easy going, but his mind was always going, always calculating.  Though the two women with him were as different as night and day, they were both outstanding agents and together the three of them were one of the best teams ever assembled.

"There's no such thing," Sean grumbled, annoyance easily read in his eyes though he smiled in greeting.  "Besides Frisco you like to think yourself the best, which means you've constantly have to prove it."  The blonde snickered and the brunette rolled her eyes, they both knew how Frisco responded to challenges.

"Let me guess, another world domination plot needs foiling?" Frisco asked.  Though most agents wouldn't dare banter with Sean, the two had been friends and colleagues for so long the ease between them came naturally.

"Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brian, Brian …" the two women sang.

"Really, very cute," Frisco muttered with a shake of his head.  "You two should think about taking that comedy routine of yours on the road."

"We already have a ten city tour arranged," Carly cracked with a sly smile her hazel eyes dancing with mischief.

"We'd get you tickets Fry," Elizabeth used Frisco's hated nickname, "but all the shows sold out."

"Can I send Blondie and Lizzie here to Siberia?" Frisco asked hopefully.  Carly scowled at her nickname and shot Elizabeth a scathing look, "You had to use his nickname," she mouthed.  Elizabeth shrugged unfazed.  

"Children please," Sean sighed.  "We have a serious situation here and no Jones, world domination is not involved this time."

"To bad," Frisco frowned.  "We haven't had anyone come close in a long time."

"Only you would think that," Elizabeth remarked, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face.  "So boss?" she said turning her full attention on Sean.

"It's good you keep these two on task," Sean commented.  He saw Carly raise a brow and was impress with the self-restraint she showed.  "I'm sure you all are familiar with the Cassadines?"

"They have their own file cabinet," Carly replied.  "Several in fact.  Not to mention they're required reading at the academy.  Every agent wants to tangle with them and many who have didn't live through it."

"I thought things had settled down since Helena was imprisoned and the new," she paused not completely sure of the title, "Duke took control of the family," Elizabeth stated.

"Prince," Frisco corrected.  "Nikolas is the Cassadine Prince.  I thought you said he wasn't evil like the rest of his blood-lusting family," he challenged Sean.

Sean laughed.  "No Frisco, Nikolas as far as we can tell, is not evil.  He is, however, a major player in European and American affairs.  He's become very influential."

"I'm guessing that there are certain people who don't like that," Carly said.

"More then a few," Sean nodded.  "He's been receiving threats, and while we normally don't handle things like this, we can't really afford for Stefan Cassadine to take control of the family again until Nikolas' heir comes of age."

"There's more too this then though," Frisco uttered knowingly.

"Yes."  Sean's eyes rested on Elizabeth.  He knew the news would be hardest on her.  "Caesar Faison is behind the assassination plot."

"Son of a bitch," Frisco swore violently.

~*~

Two Years Ago 

The fresh sunny day was welcomed and needed change.  After seven months of dark alleys and working besides the scum of the earth it was good to be in the light again.  Smiling, Elizabeth stroked Lucky's hair.  The remains of their picnic were spread over the white and red-checkered blanket and laughs of children playing filled the air.  Her fiancé's head rested in her lap, looking up at her, his blue eyes were filled with love.

"We needed this," Lucky said threading his fingers through hers.

"The day off or distance from Frisco and Carly?" Elizabeth laughed placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Both," Lucky chuckled.  Their beepers went off at the same moment breaking the idyllic afternoon.  "Not possible," he breathed out reading the code.  "We worked too hard to bring him down."

"I know," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.  She glanced around the park and could have sworn that the sun had dimmed some.  "They want me at headquarters."

"Fry has a lead," Lucky replied, "he wants me with him."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Elizabeth confided.

Lucky smiled confidently.  "It will be okay," he assured Elizabeth cupping her face.  "We got Faison once, we'll get him again."

"Be careful," Elizabeth ordered.

"Always," Lucky promised.  He kissed her swiftly, a hard brush of lip against lip.  If he had known that it would be their last he would have taken his time and savored the taste and feel of her.

~*~

Twelve hours after their meeting in Sean's office they had been on a plane to Port Charles to meet with the Cassadine Prince in the flesh.  Elizabeth's first impression of Nikolas Cassadine was awe.  Tall and dark, she sensed a strength and nobility about the man who was not much older then herself. His dark eyes had been cool and aloof while he spoke with them.  Nikolas impressed Elizabeth with his concern for his wife.  "I understand that your priority is to protect me, but I don't have a life without my wife.  Her safety must come first," the prince insisted.

The room went chilly.  Elizabeth knew that Frisco didn't like orders.  The tension was broken when a willowy brunette with soft brown eyes entered Nikolas' study.  Elizabeth noticed her large round stomach.  When Sean said heir, Elizabeth hadn't expected a pregnant woman, no wonder Nikolas had been so adamant. "Am I interrupting?"

"Emily," Nikolas smiled, the hard lines of stress faded and his eyes softened.  "Of course not," he said stepping towards his wife.  He wrapped a protective arm around her.  "How are you feeling?"

Her rich laughter filled the room chasing away lingering darkness.  "Like I told you this morning and Jason just a few minutes ago, I'm fine.  I'll still be fine this evening and tomorrow and the day after.  Talk about over-protective," Emily commented with a shake of her head.

"Husbands are allowed to hover," he reminded her with a wink.

"Husbands, brothers, mothers, cousins …" she trailed off.  "If they're here to hover too I'm moving out," Emily teased.

Nikolas' eyes darkened and turn serious.  "Actually they're here to hover over both of us," he informed her, his eyes meeting Frisco's daring the older man to say otherwise.

Frisco stepped forward, hand extended.  "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Cassadine."  Her shook her hand.  Her smile was friendly and freely given and Frisco found himself grinning back at her.  "I'm agent Frisco Jones with the WSB.  My fellow agents Carly Benson," he said with a nod in her direction, "and Elizabeth Webber."

"Hello," Emily replied with a wave to each of them.  Her focus shifted back to her husband.  "This is about those threats isn't it?  I thought you said they weren't serious."

Nikolas flashed her a sheepish expression.  "I didn't want you to worry."

Ignoring his excuse she asked Frisco, "Should I be worried?"

"Yes," Frisco answered.  Nikolas frowned at him but he paid the prince no attention.  If he wasn't going to play the rules, then they have to make them up as they went along.  "The man who wants your husband dead is very dangerous."

"Dead?" Jason asked entering the study; his fingers flexed around the strap his small black medical bag.  It was his day off from the hospital so he was dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt.  Personally he hated wearing suits because he felt too much like a corporate raider and not a doctor.

"This is getting a little out of hand," Carly remarked, her eyes met Frisco's.  The two communicated silently.

"I thought you were heading out Jase," Emily stated leaving her husband's side and crossing over to her brother.

"I forgot to give you your vitamin prescription," he replied, his attention not fully on the situation at hand.  Jason's intense blue eyes were focus on the small beauty just over his sister's shoulder.

Elizabeth felt the weight of his eyes and something stir in her heart.  She smiled at him and was pleased when he smiled back at her.  It changed his face, making it softer and more approachable.  Jase, as Emily called him, looked more like a bodyguard than a doctor.

"We appreciate you coming back to give Emily the prescription Jason," Nikolas said.  "However, we're in the middle of some business if you don't mind," he stated, hoping his brother-in-law would take hint.

Jason scowled, "Emily's more than a patient Nikolas.  She's my sister and if she and her baby are in trouble I want to know about it."

It had started there Elizabeth thought, shaking the memory away of their first meeting.  A case had never been so complicated for her before.  Frisco had assigned her to watch Emily, while he and Carly worked the case and Nikolas' protection.  She tried to stay professional but Emily made it impossible.  Once the dust had settled, Emily treated her like a visiting guest and old friend.  Then there was Jason, who insisted on taking his vacation time to be at Wyndermere to look after his sister.  Frisco had tried to explain that he'd be a hindrance but Jason wouldn't listen.  Secretly Elizabeth had been pleased.  There was something about the broad shouldered doctor that stuck with her and had her wondering about him.  She looked forward to the late afternoon chats they got to have curtsy of Emily's naps, they always left her feeling good and wanting to know more about Jason Quartermaine.

Glancing down at her watch, Elizabeth was pleased to find that Jason would be joining her in the salon shortly.  She'd only known him a week but Elizabeth found that she was already growing accustomed to the pattern her life in Port Charles had taken on.

~*~

It had taken over an hour to make their way back to Wyndermere.  Using the launch was too dangerous, so Elizabeth and Carly found themselves using the small rowboat Carly had planted at the docks.  Hearing her friend grunt every couple of strokes because of her broken arm Elizabeth pushed herself harder wanting to alleviate the strain on Carly.

Emotionally battered they made their way onto the island.  Carefully and swiftly as possible they dodged both Cassadine guards and Faison's thugs as they made their way to the main house through the twisted and dark tunnels in the bowels of the island.

Slowly Elizabeth opened one of the passageway's doors.  It opened into Stefan's office on the second floor.  No one was there.  Motioning Carly to wait Elizabeth slinked through the office and to the hallway door.  She opened it just a crack to look out.  When she saw nothing, she pulled a small tool out of her shoulder bag.  Grateful for Carly's annoyingly perfect pre-planning she flipped the tiny mirror open and threaded it through the crack.  Angling and re-angling to make sure the cost was clear, Elizabeth made a low sound.  Carly entered the office; she reached Elizabeth as she zippered up the bag.

With a few quick hand gestures Carly laid out the plan.  The gestures had taken months to develop and a two dozen practice runs to perfect.  Elizabeth smiled reassuringly and clasped Carly's shoulder before heading out of the office and to the back steps.

She kept her breathing low and moved through the giant mansion without a sound.  She barely missed Faison's hired thugs a handful of times, but her focus was sharp and intense.  This was one mission she refused to fail.  She had to succeed for Lucky, for Emily, for Jason … hearing raised voices down the hallway Elizabeth paused.  They were coming from the ballroom.  Once again using the tiny mirror she cursed under her breath when she found the door heavily guarded.  Remembering the blue prints Nikolas had provided, she doubled back, to find the not so secret hallway into the ballroom.  Elizabeth prayed that it was secret enough, for all their sakes.

~*~

_Four Days Ago_

"Don't say that," Elizabeth pleaded harshly stepping back from Jason.  The passionate kiss that moments ago she had enjoyed now seem adulterous. 

Hurt flashed in Jason eyes.  "Why not?" he asked though he knew the reason.  Their first days of talking and been filled with stories of Lucky, Elizabeth's partner and lost love.  He knew it was foolhardy to be jealous of dead man, but Lucky still held a piece of Elizabeth's heart, a big enough piece to stop her from feeling anything for another man.

"Jason we barely know each other," Elizabeth replied trying to keep things logical.  She couldn't think with her heart, not now, not when it was betraying Lucky.  "Besides we're different."

"Different?  Strange," he said stepping towards her.  When he did, Elizabeth took another step back.  He stopped and sighed.  "I kind of the thought that we were a lot a like.  We both chose professions that help other people.  We both do whatever is necessary to protect the people we care about.  You like motorcycle rides and the feel of the wind, and you're crazy about Ruby's chili."

"That's not what I meant," Elizabeth replied with a shake of her head.  "Our life styles Jason.  Mine, well it's dangerous," she pointed out redundantly.

"So," he shrugged.  Jason didn't really like the thought of Elizabeth being in perilous situations, but it was a part of her job.  More then a job, he thought, a calling like being a doctor was for him.  He could live with it.

Elizabeth frowned.  "It's not that simple Jason.  My work isn't always like this … normally I don't have the time I've had recently," she tried to explain.

"We'll work something out."

"No!"  Elizabeth laughed nervously as her anxiety grew.  "Look Jason, you are not falling in love with me.  Okay?"

His eyes narrowed in anger.  "I know my feelings Elizabeth, don't try to tell me that I don't.  You might not like it," Jason informed her, "but that's how I feel.  If you don't want to deal with it," he stopped his fury growing as he spoke.  He'd never felt so much anger in life.  He had to calm down, he didn't want to talk to her in this state, he risked saying or doing something that would push here further away.  "I am falling in love with you," he repeated before turning and walking away from her.

~*~

The pain was searing.  Frisco was having trouble thinking beyond it.  There was something he had to do … somewhere he had to be but the pain kept him from remembering what.

His ragged breathing began to slow.  Everything began to slow.  His breathe, his heart, his mind.

Lost in the swirl of atrocious pain a picture of a pretty lithe blonde with a temper to rival Hera herself formed.  "Carly," he choked out.  Picturing her Frisco ordered himself to fight.

~*~

I can't do this, Elizabeth thought watching with pounding heart as Faison toyed with her friends.  She tried not think about Jason forced on his knees with a gun against his temple.  But it was nearly impossible not to.  Faison was going to kill another man she loved.  The distraught lasted only a moment the realization of her love for Jason filled her chasing away everything else except for a fierce determination.  Her friends would live and Faison would die even if it cost her, her life, Elizabeth vowed silently.

Tears she hadn't wanted to escape rolled down her cheeks.  "Please," Emily begged, hating the fear and absolute surrender she heard in her voice.  "Please don't hurt them."

A twisted smile touched Faison's skeletal face.  His long gray hair hung limp and greasy down his back.  His eyes were hollow, void of emotions.  "Would you rather I hurt you?" he inquired.

"No!" Nikolas and Jason shouted simultaneously thinking of Emily and the life she carried inside her.

"You want me," Nikolas reminded him desperately wanting to transfer Faison's attention from Emily to himself.

"There is plenty of time for that," Faison remarked his eyes drifting slowly over his captives.  The only pleasure he experienced was from causing others pain.  Hurting the woman would cause both men to feel a great deal of pain, he thought.  His ultimate goal was to kill Nikolas Cassadine and leave his heir behind, per Helena's request.  Killing the woman was out of the question, but hurting her wasn't.  Emotionally or physically first Faison debated.  The blonde man was her brother, loyal by the looks of it.  Killing him would make her suffer; causing Nikolas to suffer in extension, yes Helena would love to hear about that.  Then, he could cut the woman, make her bleed a little.  The image would sicken most but it made Faison feel down right gleeful.  A few cuts, some bruises, maybe even a scar or two to remember him by and then he'd go in for the kill.  Yes, he liked that plan.  "I'm not a complete monster," he told Emily, capturing her face in his hands he forced her to look at him.  Faison heard the cusses and threats of his other captives but paid them no mind.  "I'll allow you a moment to say goodbye to your brother."

Elizabeth stilled at Faison's word.  Make it long; she thought, praying that Emily would somehow get the message.

Emily's eyes widened in terror, "No, you can't …" Faison slapped her cutting her words off. "You're wasting time," he informed her.

She nodded numbly and turned to look at Jason.  Fresh tears escaped her.  This couldn't be her last moment with her brother, it just couldn't be.  Emily saw the gun by Jason's head cock before the sound reached her.  Wasn't sound supposed to travel faster?  **_Talk_**she ordered herself.  "I-I love you Jason.  More then you'll probably ever know," Emily told him, her voice growing stronger as she poured her heart out to her brother.  "I came to Port Charles not knowing anyone really, but you and the rest of the Quartermaines embraced me and I'll never be able to tell you how grateful I am and how much that still means to me.  You've been the perfect brother … loving, supportive, always pushing me to do better and believing that I could.  You've always looked out for me, taken care of me when the rest of the family lost track of me.  I never got to ask you, I'm sorry about that," she whispered her voice breaking as the reality of the situation assaulted her, "will be the baby's godfather?  Please."

Tears stung Jason eyes; he couldn't wipe them away so he let them fall.  "Being your brother has been the greatest joy and honor of my life," he said his voice strong but misery clearly evident.  "I need you to know that Emily, I love you and I am so grateful for you.  You've honored me again and if things—I would have loved to be a godfather."

"Jason – Noooooo!" Emily screamed when shots rang out.  Everything went blurry with motion.  Pain tore though her abdomen deadening the sounds, smells, and sites around her.  Moaning she hugged her baby and fell forward onto the floor.

"Emily," Nikolas roared.  Though his movements were jerky his training saw that his aim was true.  Knocking the gun from his assailant's hand, he deafly rendered the man un-conscious.  Wiping around he saw his wife on the ground, Jason was struggling with another guard but the others were down thanks to Elizabeth who now had her gun trained on Faison.

"I'll only escape again," Faison grinned.

"I don't think so," Elizabeth replied pulling the trigger.  Her last bullet pieced Faison heart, stopping it cold.  Numb, she dropped her gun and sound clattered through the room.

"Elizabeth," Jason said soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  He watched breathless as she lifted her head back to look at him.  Her blue eyes were filled with such a mixture of pain and relief that it made him hurt for her.

"Jason!" Nikolas called pulling Emily into his arms.  Helping her into a sitting position he talked in a low voice trying to calm her.

"Go," Elizabeth urged him.  "I'll be okay."

Torn, Jason squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder before racing to aid his sister.

~*~

A Few Days Later 

In front of the maternity window Elizabeth leaned against Jason and stood in awe of another Cassadine male.  Morgan Stefano Cassadine, future prince and head of the family squirmed in his hospital crib.  Though a month early he was a strong and sturdy little baby, with a tuff of black hair and clear intelligent eyes.  "Your name sake is a handsome little devil."

Jason laughed and hugged Elizabeth to him.  "Definitely a heart-breaker," he agreed.

"There you are," Carly called heading up the hallway.  Her arm was held firmly in a stark white sling.  "Frisco is drugged and sleeping.  I'm beginning to like him that way," she commented, a wicked smile touching her lips.

"I don't blame you," Elizabeth replied.

Planting herself beside them, Carly checked out the baby for the first time.  Though he'd been born three days ago she had spent most of that time waiting for Frisco to get out of surgery or arguing with the nurses to let her see him.  "Some annoying blonde nurse name Amy kicked me out of the room, so I thought I come and check out the newest edition.  He's a cutie."

"Thanks," Jason replied, love and pride shimmering in his eyes.

"Like you did much," Carly scoffed.  "I think Emily deserves a metal.  Imagine giving birth under those circumstances, hell imagine giving birth at all," she remarked shaking her head.  Still Frisco's close call and the line of adorable babies had Carly thinking what kind of children she and Frisco might have.  "So how did the inquisition go?"

Darkness clouded Elizabeth's eyes for a moment; she pushed it away by concentration on the feel of the man behind her and her love for him.  "Sean was a bit upset that we weren't able to conclusively name the mastermind …"

"Duh, Helena," Carly stated.

"He's decided to call Faison's shooting clean," Elizabeth informed her partner and friend.  She wasn't sure how she felt about that.  Sean was protecting her so she could keep her job, but she'd crossed a line.  It was something she was going to have to learn to live with but Elizabeth wasn't sure if she'd ever really be able to.

"So the Three Amigos will ride again … after a long restful break, right?"

"Yes," Elizabeth chuckled.  "Once you and Frisco are a hundred percent we'll be back at it.  Oh, and you tell Fry that we're still considered the best."

"Ah, let him fret a bit," Carly grinned.  "So can I buy the love birds a cup of coffee?"

"We'll have to take a rain check," Elizabeth replied enjoying the way Jason blushed.  She never expected that and she wondered what else would cause him to blush.  "We, ah …"

"We were planning on tearing each other's clothes off, it's kind of a necessary when making hot passionate love," Jason supplied for Elizabeth, enjoying her turn to flush with embarrassment.

Carly arched a brow.  "Well good luck with that."

**THE END**


End file.
